Safe
by Forever-free13
Summary: A different take on 'the Eclipse part 1' Claire, Elle, HRG & Sylar confrontation.
1. Vulnerability, is my downfall

**Authors Note:**_** Okay so this is just a different take on the Elle, Claire, HRG and Sylar confrontation in the episode 'The Eclipse part 1' Just my view on what should have happened. Kind of Elle/Claire.**_

A different take on The Eclipse Part 1

--

Elle knew what she had to do. Her hands gripped tight against the cold gun, with her index finger resting ever so gently upon the trigger. She closed her eyes willing herself to stop shaking, to stop thinking about what she was to do. A shaky breath in and a wavering one out, was all she managed as her eyes shot open focusing on the huge scuffle between Noah Bennett and Sylar…_Or was it Gabrielle now?_ She cursed herself internally for the loss of her abilities, feeling more vulnerable now than she had felt in a long time.

Although her whole body was visibly shaking, she wanted her aim to be true…A great shot, just like when she had her powers, so with a determined breath in she raised the gun. _Well that part was easy, now for the next part. _Elle had barely refocused on Noah's ever moving body when she heard Claire's voice…so strong and yet so painful.

'Elle, don't!' Elle turned her head watching as Claire walked closer to her, feeling suddenly so small she did the only thing she knew how to do…

'Stay back, or…or I'll shoot you!' Her strained voice shocked the younger blonde; she had never really seen Elle Bishop as vulnerable as now.

'Elle please,' Claire begs. 'It doesn't have to be like this!'

'Yes it does!' There was so much noise surrounding her, Claire's accusing eyes hurting her every muscle. She just wanted it all to stop, to be in control. She needed to shoot Bennett, even just to hurt him show him how she feels…but she can't _why is it so hard? _

'I am not letting you shoot my dad!' Her voice is rough and cuts Elle like a knife, causing a nauseating feeling to rise in the pit of her stomach. _What do I do? I can't do this? Why can't I do this?! _She stumbles noticeably, her legs feel like jelly and the gun like lead.

'You gunna…st—stop me cheerleader?' She stutters her voice quivering, _why? Why can't she pull herself together? _Without meaning to or even consciously having any knowledge or control over her body, Elle's knees buckle, it's painful as she hit the ground her knees smashing into the floor below…but all Elle cares about is the sudden _lack_ of oxygen she has.

'Elle!' Claire yells watching the older blonde take short gasps of air, her hands still firmly placed on the gun.

'Elle, are you okay?' She yells once again taking more and more steps closer to the hyperventilating girl, Elle can't answer…she wants to. She wants to scream for help, to feel in control once again but her mind is blurred and vision laced with salty tears. All she wants is to feel safe, no more fear or vulnerability!

'Elle, just breathe.' Claire whispers placing her hand on the cold gun and another on Elle's arm, willing the girl to release the only sense of control she has left.

'What…ya-gunna…do, cheerleader. _Shoot_ me?' The older blonde manages to splutter, pulling away from Claire aggressively.

'No, no Elle, please let me help you, I won't hurt you…promise.' Again Claire places her hand over the gun and one wrapped tightly on Elle's wrist, calm and soothingly she kneels down. Although Elle has different plans as she thrusts her body weight away from the younger girl, trying desperately to free her wrist from Claire's strong embrace.

'Get. Off. Me!' She yells now her lungs are really panging for air, and as a sudden panic attack hits her she releases the gun. Her free arm rushing to clutch her chest as air becomes little. Her eyes closing tightly as tear after tear trickles down her flushed face.

'Elle, calm down.' Claire sooths using most of her strength to pull the fighting Elle into her body; her heart breaking at just how scared and confused the older girl seems to be, 'its okay Elle, It's alright.'

The need for air is unbearable, like she is drowning or suffocating. She needs to get away to be alone, but Claire is holding her tight. Soothing her to the best of her ability and Elle can't help but feel protected, Claire's hand is stroking her hair and her other arm is strongly around her waist; Keeping the still struggling blonde close, unwilling to release her in case she does something stupid…or hurts herself in her panicked state.

'Shhhh, it's okay Elle; Just breathe.' Her words are calming as Elle slows her struggle; she's still tense as Claire readjusts her position cradling the older women from the back, with warm arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Claire is so gentle and Elle automatically thinks that is a bad thing, shutting her eyes as a means to escape to forget.

Claire can feel the soft shaking of Elle's body as tears stream down her face, she wants to take away the pain, but she knows that she will never be able to. She can only whisper soothing words to a broken girl and hope they will heal at least the small cracks.

Elle's crying becomes quieter although Claire can still feel the slight racking of her body, and the occasional gulp for air. She keeps rocking the older blonde back and forth, trying desperately to drown out her fathers and Sylars loud yelling as they try to outwit each other…in what looks to Claire like amateur wrestling crossed between ballet.

'Claire?' Elle says in no more than a tiny whisper. Claire's embrace tightens a little reassuring Elle that she is there to help, not harm.

'Yeah Elle.'

'Thank you,' Elle sounds like any normal person, her over confident and half cocked attitude nowhere to be seen. Just a genuine 'thank you' filled with many emotions. Her hand automatically grabs Claire's as the younger girl moves slightly, Elle not wanting the securer feeling to go. Claire smiles silently before placing a gentle kiss on Elle's forehead, her arms gripping tighter as she whispers in the blondes' ear.

'Any time Elle, anytime.' And for the first time in a long time Elle finally feels safe.

_The End_

_--_

**Authors Note: **_**Okay what do you think? Is it worthy of a review, even just a little one? **_

_**I wrote this sleep deprived, so if it doesn't make sense I'm sorry. I've been thinking of writing this for a while now, and am debating whether I should continue into a longer story. But that is up to you, I will continue if you want me to. **_

_**Anyway I must stop rambling and go to bed, it is extremely late!**_

_**--**_

**Riddle: **_**See if you can guess this.**_

**You can hear me but your friends have no idea I'm there. What am i?**


	2. Punches, Pokes and Slaps

**Authors Note: **_**Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews. Here is the next chapter…enjoy.**_

_**Oh and for those who were wondering what the answer to the riddle was: It is your thoughts. **_

_**--**_

'Come on, is that all you've got?' Noah quips pushing a tired looking Sylar into the wall,

'I've only just begun, _Noah_!' Seethes Sylar his lip quirking up as he takes a swing at his opponent, Noah easily guards himself moving swiftly to block the forth coming punches, sending a few back in return

'Give it up Sylar; you are no match for me, without your powers!' He says,

'We'll see,' laughs Sylar although contrary to his remark Noah lands a right hook on him, causing the tired man to crash to the ground, blood trickling down his face from the large gash in his forehead.

'Any last words?' Noah smiles raising a plank of wood above his head intent on savoring the rare moment

'Yeah,' Says Sylar his smile matching Noah's 'less talking, more fighting!' Before Noah even has time to comprehend the words that are spoken, he is tackled to the ground. Needless to say there were more punches, kicks and crude remarks as the two men continued their so far _un-winnable_ fight.

'They are like naughty kids!' Groaned Claire watching her father poke Sylars eye, in return getting a hard slap

'What should we do?' Asks Elle, her question shocking Claire a little…for as of now she had been silent, barely registering a thing Claire was saying.

'Beats me,' Laughs Claire 'although if they keep going the way they are, I'm gunna have to give them a time out.' Oblivious to Claire's humour Elle nods unsurely a weak smile appearing on her face,

'Maybe we should step in?' Elle suggests

'With no abilities, that's probably not such a good idea.'

'You have a better one…_cheerleader_?' Claire looks bemused as Elle quickly reverts to somewhat of her normal self, an evil smile playing at her lips.

'And if we get the back end of a punch, what do you suppose we do?' Claire rationalizes grabbing the older girls arm as she gets up.

'Duck, what'd you think?'

'It's not as _easy_ as that Elle!' States Claire her voice low

'If you want them to keep fighting, fine! But I don't plan on spending half my life waiting for them to tire.' Elle snaps tugging her arm from the clutches of Claire,

'Your funeral,' Says the younger girl, sitting back. There is a loud sigh as Elle turns around looking at Claire with a confused furrow,

'Well what's _your_ big idea then?'

'They've been fighting a _long_ time, their bound to tire soon. Needless to say all we have to do is wait.' Claire sits forward patting the ground next to her,

'You think I am gunna stay here?' Elle says fiery

'Where else do you have to go, you have no powers remember?' Explains Claire in a matter-of-factly way, again patting the ground next to her. Elle complies this time a sigh of frustration leaving her mouth, Claire smiling victoriously before speaking up.

'Now we can get to know each other better,' she smiles as Elle turns sharply to face her,

'Oh _great_,' Quips Elle

'What happened earlier, when you went to shoot my dad?' Claire asks softly, her face showing concern for Elle.

The older blonde is quiet her face hidden by a slight shadow, for a moment Claire reconsiders asking her question again. Although before she has a chance Elle lets out a long sigh, shifting to partially face Claire.

'Well _pom-pom_!' She says in a harsh tone, '_someone_ stopped me.' Her finger points straight to Claire,

'Elle, you had a panic attack. It looked to me like you _couldn't_ shoot my dad.'

'I would of if you hadn't stepped in!'

'If you _really _wanted him dead, he wouldn't be here right now.'

'You think you have me figured out don't you cheerleader?' Elle's and Claire's voice both raise considerably, each getting fired up.

'There's a lot I don't know about you Elle--'

'My point exactly.'

'But I also know if you want someone dead…there going to be dead _like that_!' States Claire clicking her fingers as a means of explaining, the older blonde looks away her face being casted into shadows again.

'Not everyone's a goody-goody like you Claire!' Elle seethes

Claire sighs getting fed up with Elle's wall she has built around her, she wants to be able to connect with her…Somehow being around Elle isn't always torture. She enjoys talking to her, and being in her company…odd as it may sound (even to her) she _doesn't_ hate Elle Bishop.

'Elle…' Whispers Claire her hand rising to meet Elle's shoulder, Claire gets no response although she does get two fully grown men landing heavily in front of her. Both still fighting like crazy.

'You think you can actually win?' Sylar grunts shoving Noah's head into the floor boards,

'There's not a doubt in my mind!' Replies Noah getting the upper hand and punching Sylar repeatedly in the stomach

'You forget, I'm a killer…a _villain_.'

'Yeah, well I'm trained via the company.'

'That's no match for me, old man!'

'Who are you calling old?!' Snaps Noah pushing Sylar off him and then kicking him in the side, this failing as Sylar kicks back and their legs collide. Both looking equally as hurt by the motion…almost like a child does when they fall over

'Oh god,' Sighs Claire watching the scene in front of her,

'Claire, honey, get out of the house!' Yells Noah slapping Sylar in a girlish manner, 'Drive as far away as you can,'

'Dad you have the keys,' Claire says calmly standing to her feet, although her dad fails to notice as Sylar rams him into the wall, a few swear words later and Sylar gets the same.

'Get. Out. Claire.' Noah screams, Claire only now realizing the seriousness of the matter turns sharply to face the still sitting Elle.

'Elle, come with me!' She says breathlessly holding her hand out to the girl.

'And have your dad hunt me down, I don't think so.'

'He's _not_ going to hunt you down, please Elle…come with me.'

'Don't get me wrong the invitation is nice, but the aftermath won't be.'

'I promise you I won't let my dad kill you!' Claire insists reaching her hand further to Elle, 'Please, it is safer.' The older women looks hesitant, but her hand is quickly placed in Claire's as she stands up.

'Alright, cheerleader I'll come, it beats watching these two idiots fight.' Retorts Elle, secretly thrilled that Claire asked her to come along. Both girls quickly exist the house, leaving Noah and Sylar to battle it out.

--

**Authors Note: **_**Alrighty, I am not too sure how this chapter will read. So I hope it turns out okay. I did plan to add humour in with Noah and Sylar…but I'm not sure if I captured it. Hopefully I did. **_

_**Oh and please review tell me what you think so far. Cause I have a great idea for the third chapter and if you want me to continue I will. **_

_**--**_

**Randomness: **

**A drunk mans words, are a sober mans thoughts.**


	3. Run and don't look back!

**Authors Note: **_**Yay, I got some great reviews. They made my day so thanks to who reviewed.**_

_**I really hope this chapter makes sense…I wasn't quite sure if it would. *Crosses fingers* Please enjoy.**_

_**--**_

The two girls both ran out of the house looking around as a means to find an escape route. The eclipse casting an eerie shadow upon the them; Claire sighing heavily as she realizes she didn't get the car keys, although this seems like a minuet problem to Elle as the blonde quickly paces over to a nearby car.

'Elle, what are you doing?' Claire questions her voice quavering as she runs,

'We need a car, right?'

'Yeah, but--'

'But nothing, come on cheerleader you can't_ seriously_ tell me you're afraid of stealing a car?' Elle turns sharply to face Claire, her electric blue eyes drilling into the younger girls causing her to shift upon her feet.

'It's not exactly on my list of things to do, no.' States Claire her voice serious.

'Seems to me like little miss goody-goody is scared.' Elle quips, her attempt at sarcasm not amusing Claire in the slightest.

'Unlike you Elle, I'm not a psychopath!' Yells Claire, immediately regretting her choice of words; She knew all too well that Elle had a tough upbringing and by no means was it her fault how she turned out.

'Okay, _pom-pom_…Let me remind you that you _don't_ have your abilities.' Elle says walking towards Claire in a confronting manner. To be honest Elle had no other idea of how to get the cheerleader to come with her, her social abilities were very limited; and although a normal person would just say what they feel, Elle normally went straight to threats or violence.

'Is that a threat?'

'Just a future warning,' Elle states, 'I am quite positive I could take you in a fight,'

'Elle…' Claire exclaims although stops her rant completely, her eyes meet with Elle's and instead of having that _killer_ look, she seems almost placid. Elle had no intention of hurting Claire; in fact even she knew that in a fight without their abilities Claire would quite possibly get a few good punches in.

'Are you coming?' Elle questions walking back over to the silver car.

'Beats fighting like dad and Sylar…' Mumbles Claire under her breath

--

'Give up,' Noah yells shoving Sylar onto the ground,

'And let you win, I don't think so.'

'You _aren't_ gunna win!'

'Keep telling yourself that,' Quips Sylar grabbing Noah by the collar and pinning him to the wall, both men having a short staring competition before Sylar throws Noah to the ground.

'You're defenseless without your abilities!' He yells watching the younger man walk a few feet away, his back towards Noah.

'Want to bet?' Sneers Sylar a low voiced laugh filling the room as he spins around, holding the earlier dropped gun at Noah. 'I think it's time to pay Claire a little visit,'

'You touch her and I will hunt you down, and kill you!'

'I don't think so…'

--

_Bang…Bang…Bang_

'What was that?' Claire quickly says spinning around to face the house.

'Sounded like three gun shots to me,' Elle quips sarcastically, Claire turns to face her watching briefly as the older girl tries to _illegally_ unlock the car door.

'What if something happened to dad?' Questions Claire talking more so to herself then Elle as she makes her way towards the house.

'Then Sylar has a gun, and we're next on his hit list.' Elle says spinning to stop Claire from going any further, her hand tightly restraining the younger girl. 'And you can't heal…remember?'

'Nether can dad…' Huffs Claire wriggling free, although she immediately stops when her eyes focus on Sylar; gun in hand as he runs towards the two women

'That's not good,' Claire stutters, 'That's not good at all.'

Elle had already got passed Claire's stage of shock, leaving the younger girl frozen as she tried desperately to unlock the car. Her hands shaking as she turned to see Claire still motionless, and Sylar but mere meters away.

'Claire, hurry up!' She screamed very much aware of her wavering voice.

Claire turned in comply with Elle's voice, seeing the girl frantically trying to pry open the car door.

'We don't have time…' Claire blurts out running over to grab Elle's hand, 'Run…' She says breathing deeply as she pulls Elle away from the car, both girls running like crazy.

'He's gunna catch us…' Elle states turning back to see him gaining

'Keep running,'

'He will kill us you know,'

'Elle…!'

'Probably shoot us to death,'

'Elle…!'

'Hate to think what he would do, if he got his abilities back!'

'Elle, please,'

'What if he runs out of bullets, he'd have to strangle us to death?'

'Elle…!'

'What?'

'Stop making things worse,' Claire screams still clutching Elle's hand as they run through a broken gate. Elle a little confused as to what she said wrong sighs loudly.

'We need a car,' States Claire, causing the older women to again sigh.

'What do you think I was trying to do earlier, before you went _wild_ and started pulling me?'

'Elle…If I hadn't Sylar would have shot you!' Elle doesn't reply as the two women slow their running, taking cover behind a wrecked car; both eagerly panting for air, as they look out for Sylar.

'Never thought I'd be dying with you,' smiles Elle her chest rising and falling as she breathes,

'Do you _really_ need to be so negative?' Claire snaps grabbing Elle's hand again as she stands up intent on finding a get-away car. Elle doesn't answer as she _almost_ obediently follows Claire's keeping a close eye out for Sylar.

'Claire…' Elle whispers noticing the battered man in the distance, his gun raised and evil smile playing at his lips.

'What,' Answers Claire to focused on a tireless car, to notice the gun shot.

'Claire, get down!' Yells Elle throwing her body towards Claire as a means of escaping the nearing danger; both girls groaning loudly as the ground and they collide.

'Are you insane?' Claire quips pushing Elle off her,

'I just saved your life!'

'You didn't need to crush me in the process!' The two girls fall silent as heavy footsteps approach them, their breaths haltering and adrenaline pumping.

'Guess this will be easier than I thought,' laughed Sylar his finger hovering over the trigger of the gun, watching not only the frightened face of Claire…But also Elle.

--

**Authors Note: **_**Okay there it is the third chapter…and a cliff hanger at the end! (Guess you'll have to wait and see what happens) *Laughs evilly* I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh and also is Noah dead? Dun, dun, dun. You'll soon find out, so don't fret my readers. **_

_**--**_

**Randomness: **

**If I throw a stick…will you leave?**

**Errors have been made…Others shall be blamed.**

**I'm not being rude you're just insignificant. **__

**I'm really easy to get along with…once you learn to see it my way.**

**--**

**Reviews??? **


	4. Near death experience

**Authors Note: **_**Hi all, *Waves* Well I decided to answer your pleas and update sooner. Yes I know I left you with a cliffhanger last chapter (Such an evil person aren't I?) But all will be revealed, Enjoy.**_

_**Oh and thanks to all my loyal reviewers, you made me want to update faster.**_

_**--**_

Claire was scared, why wouldn't she be? A crazed killer had a gun to her head! A crazed killer that wanted her dead! Her breath haltered as she shuddered with fright. Looking briefly into the eyes of the man who was without a doubt going to enjoy every moment of her demise; she glanced over at Elle seeing the blonde looking equally as scared, her face seemed to be fighting over… whether to come across as peeved and strong, or shocked and bloody frightened. She chose the second. Guess without her powers it's a whole different story.

'Now, who should I kill first?' Sylar says he looks from Elle to Claire,

Elle moves uncomfortably upon the ground, although aware that he would probably shoot Claire first leaving her a small window to escape. She can't help but feel a nauseating, burning pain in her stomach; this in turn causes her to breathe heavily, trying forcefully to stop the contents of her last meal to rise.

'How about you?' His gun points to Claire and she can hear Elle's sigh of relief, _typical _thinks Claire feeling foolish for actually wanting to help the girl, but on the other hand hoping Elle would repay the favor. Sylar grabs Claire's arm basically heaving her from off the ground, he holds her tightly with the gun pressed to her temple.

'Bye, Claire.' He whispers in her ear, she can feel the gun press harder against her head. The trigger being pressured slightly, as he lets a low laugh escape his mouth. Her body is twisting as she tries to escape his strong hold. She can't die, not now. Not like this! Blood rushes to her head as she momentarily forgets to breathe; the noise is so loud making her feel dizzy, and un-balanced. She can feel the tears steam mercilessly down her face, pricking her eyes again and again. Her world is becoming hazed lost in a billion blurred tears, but although she is basically out of it she hears a strong voice speaking up.

'You're really going to kill her like that?' Elle's asks her demeanor changing suddenly, she stands up fast and Claire can see how tough Elle looks, un-breakable like she once was.

'You'll be next,' Sylar states his attention being focused on Elle,

'Now don't say things that aren't true,' Quips Elle, 'Didn't your mother ever teach you not to lie?'

'What makes you think I won't kill you right now?'

'What, and waste a perfectly good bullet on little old me?' Elle smiles, trying her best to keep up the tough, cynical act…although it's really not that hard. Somehow she can't help but worry for Claire her mind becoming more determined to keep his attention on her.

'You can't stop me from killing her,' he seethes,

'What makes you think it'll be me?' Elle gives him a devious smile before her attention is drawn to her left, Sylar following her averted gaze as his sight lands on Noah.

'But--'

'Like I said…you hurt my daughter, and I _will _kill you!' Yells Noah gaining his speeds as he propels his body at Sylar, grabbing hold of his shoulders and neck pulling the man to the ground as they collide;

Claire gets pushed aside, her body falling limp…although her expected hard landing is interrupted by strong arms around her waist, pulling her to stand

She tries to comply her hands clutching the arms in a death grip as she struggles to take in her status.

'You alright cheerleader?'

Elle, Elle has her. Her voice is strong, unwavering. Claire feels somewhat safe, as she again tries to stand although at this point her legs are basically jelly and she slumps forward into Elle. She can feel the even heart beat of the older girl, and feel her arms supporting her weight.

'Guess, not.' Elle states to herself holding Claire firmly, as she lowers both of them to the ground. Claire clinging tightly to Elle, as she slowly drifts from her dizzy state.

'Thanks,' Mutters Claire, she can feel Elle shift a little but her arms stay around her.

'Yeah, yeah.' Elle replies in an un-emotional voice, 'Just so you know, I _still_ hate you!' She adds looking down at Claire.

'Wouldn't expect anything less,' smiles Claire, Elle gives her a small smirk.

--

'How did you survive?' Sneers Sylar, Noah wrestling for the gun

'You're a _very_ bad aim!'

'I killed you!'

'Ever heard of playing dead?' Quips Noah smacking Sylars face,

'Guess I'll just have to try again!' Replies the younger man, jabbing Noah in the side with his fist; this causing the older man to let slip an overly girlish squeal, both men pause for a moment Noah looking sheepish and embarrassed while a subtle quirk of Sylars lip etches on his face,

'This has to end!' Noah states shaking off Sylars amusement as he unsuccessfully tries to grab the gun.

'What, no squeal to combat the threat?' Teases Sylar, pushing Noah off him and onto the ground

'Just wait till I have a gun to your head,'

'Is that meant to scare me?'

'Does it not worry you?' Noah laughs seeing the slight hesitance in Sylars eyes.

'You're the one, who should be worried,'

'Ah, but you don't have a gun.' Noah says waving the gun mockingly, 'but I _do_,'

'Someone thinks they have the _upper_ hand,' laughs Sylar, contrary to his unwavering, un-remorseful voice he steps back.

'It'll only take one bullet to kill you!' Noah explains walking violently towards the younger man and thrusting the gun to his head. The harsh contact causes Sylars head to tilt back, a large smile spreads across his face.

'You know a very wise man once told me that anger is a sign of weakness…' He looks strongly at Noah, raising one eye brow he asks, 'are you weak, Noah?'

'You have no idea who you are dealing with!' He yells harshly grabbing Sylars collar, all the time keeping the gun firmly in place.

'Neither do you,' sneers Sylar looking over to Claire, 'but your daughter will soon find out!'

'You'll be dead before you even--'

'Noah? Is that anger I hear, is that weakness?' Quips Sylar watching as Noah's teeth grit together,

'You are mistaken Gabrielle,' Laughs the older man his anger subsiding, 'I am _far _from weak,'

'Dare you to prove me wrong,' Sylar retorts his eyes becoming shadowed with an evil glare

'How's this for proof?' Asks Noah raising the gun and hitting the younger man across the face as hard as he could, sending Sylar slamming forcefully to the ground

'Ugh!' Sylar screams angrily,

'Careful, wouldn't want to appear weak.' Quips Noah turning to face Claire and Elle who are still sitting upon the ground, 'Get out of here,' he says chucking Elle the car keys which the blonde takes as a good sign, catching them easily.

'What about Sylar?' Claire asks removing herself from the embrace of Elle and standing up,

'I'll take care of him you just need to get as far away from here as possible, okay?' Claire nods unsurely as Elle walks up behind her,

'Come on Cheerleader, shouldn't disobey your daddy now.'

'Will you be alright?' Asks Claire her eyes never straying from Noah's, he nods reassuringly before looking at Elle which Claire can plainly see makes her uncomfortable

'Be careful,' he states, Elle knowing it was more a warning then parting pleasantry one saying _you hurt Claire, I'll hurt you, _she nods the same way he had to Claire.

'You coming _pom-pom_?' Questions Elle

'Yeah…' Claire whispers a few tears starting to show, as she follows the older blonde.

'Claire-bear!' Noah yells out, 'ring me when you get a chance, to let me know you're okay.' Claire smiles faintly giving a quick nod before running after Elle, who she gathered is a very impatient person as when she caught up with her she got a cold glare.

--

**Authors Note: **_**Okay so I'm not totally happy with this chapter, I didn't have a lot of Claire and Elle but I promise the next chapter will. I hope you all liked where I took this chapter, I was going to have more fighting…but decided to tone it down a bit.**_

_**Reviews are always welcome. *gets on knees* Please…**_

_**--**_

**Randomness: **

**Ever stop to think, and forget to start again?**

**Why don't you slip into something more comfortable…like a coma?**

**He who laughs last…didn't get the joke.**

_**Just a small fact: **_**Dolphins sleep with one eye open! (You learn something new every day!)**


	5. Convincing

**Authors note: **_**Hey everyone I am so sorry about not updating in a while. Been busy. I was trying to get this chapter finished but my computer decided to boot me off, then my cat cheekily jumped onto the key board and wouldn't get off…I know lousy excuse. But hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait. *Crosses fingers***_

_**--**_

'You know I should really be driving,' Claire states clinging to the car seat as Elle yet again takes a corner to fast.

'You are such a bore factor,'

'You are going _over_ the speed limit!'

'Duh, thought that one was obvious.' Elle laughs slamming on the brakes to merely avoid a collision with a two ton truck, smirking at Claire's scream of annoyance.

'We're meant to be trying to _preserve_ our lives, not _take_ them away!'

'You're talking…and yet nothing comes out!'

'Oh my god' sighs Claire looking intently at Elle, 'you are so annoying,'

'Why do people _always_ say that?' Elle sarcastically quips her mock tone not sitting to well with a fuming Claire.

'You really have no idea what you sound like,'

'This coming from little miss goody-goody?' Laughs Elle briefly glancing over to look at Claire, if looks could kill Elle would have been dead one hundred times over. Luckily for her they couldn't and she lived another day.

'Look, we are going to have to work together.' States Claire, 'so I suggest we try and be civilized,' she looks over at Elle noticing a small frown gracing her features, for a moment she almost feels sorry for her, wanting to ask her what is wrong.

'Look, cheerleader the only way you and I could ever be civilized is if we were dead!'

'Wow, Elle, your _bright_ outlook is something to be envied,' quips Claire annoyed.

'You're such a riot,' Elle states in a dark tone

'Comes with the good looks,' Laughs Claire winking her eye deviously, Elle smiles broadly at this shaking her head and replying,

'Well, you may have the looks but I have the charm.'

'Yeah, yeah.'

'Seriously, I can convince anyone to do what I like.'

'I'm sure you can,'

'You don't believe me?'

'Nope,'

'Fine I'll prove it to you,' Retorts Elle pulling violently into a service station, barely missing a small sign.

'What are you going to do?' Claire asks more than intrigued by the older girls need to be understood and believed. She watches intently…maybe a little too _intently _as Elle looks at her, a mock smile upon her face.

'Getting petrol cheerleader thought that was quite clear!' She laughs before exiting the car, Claire following soon after.

--

A quick shove and a fast kick was all Noah portrayed as he heaved Sylar into a secure cell, rubbing his hands together and sighing deeply. He looked at the younger man who stared back, both glares easily matching the other ones.

'You can't hold me,' spoke Sylar the strong silence being cut by his voice, Noah gives a small smile shaking his head in a disapproving gesture before turning on heel and walking away.

'Even without my powers, I will kill you!' Sylar yells his fists viciously pounding against the thick glass, although his threats go unheard and he is left to seethe.

--

Elle walked quickly up to the petrol pump her electric eyes bright, her face beheld a slight smile as she began to fill up the car. Claire who until now had been quiet with utter confusion quickly intervened.

'Okay, let me guess, you've convinced the petrol pump to fill up the car?' She laughed not understanding Elle's mind at all.

'No,' was all the blonde girl said, flicking Claire a wild smile.

'Okay then, could you tell me why we're filling up the car when we have hardly enough money to pay for it?'

'Because…' Elle drawled finishing her task and turning to face a clearly confused Claire.

'Because, what?'

'We're not gunna pay for it!'

'What, Elle, you just can't _not_ pay for petrol!' Claire states grabbing the older girls arm as to stop her from getting into the car.

'Afraid we'll get caught?' Asks Elle ignoring Claire's tight grip,

'Duh!'

'Look, unless you want to stick around and explain why we are stealing petrol…I suggest you get in!' Elle says in a low tone as she points to a strong looking guy who was quickly pacing towards them.

'We will just _pay_ him, ever heard of the law Elle?'

'Ever heard of breaking the rules once in a while?' Asks Elle opening the car door quickly, 'get in,'

Claire seeing the man gaining and wearing a really angry look complies, giving Elle a warning look as she shuts the door. Being joined seconds later by Elle who took off a lot faster than needed, Claire feeling a little nausea as breaking the law wasn't on her list of things to do!

'Wow, that was close huh?' Elle laughs looking to see what Claire is thinking, despite obvious annoyance Claire replies smugly.

'Well it's quite clear you have no charm,' she smiles. 'You didn't really convince that guy to let us get away without paying.'

'He wasn't the one I was _trying_ to convince.' Smiles Elle looking at Claire a little longer before adding, 'I convinced you to get in the car, didn't I?'

Claire though still annoyed couldn't help but grin at Elle, her heart fluttering as the older girl returned the gesture her eyes drilling into Claire's as she gave a small laugh, causing Claire to snap from her dreaming gaze and study the girl intently…why was she laughing? Had she caught her staring at her?

Without a moment's thought Claire almost shyly asked,

'What?'

'Nothing, I just wish you could have seen your face when that guy was coming over, it was priceless.' Laughs Elle slowing the car a fraction as she giggled some more, giving a badly mock interpret of Claire's face.

'I didn't look like that,' grinned Claire

'Yeah you did.'

'Well, at least I wasn't being a robot like you.' Replied the younger girl appallingly trying to look like a robot, which ended up making Elle laugh even more

'You are so bad at imitating me,'

'Am not, that was what you looked liked!'

'Yeah, yeah.' Smiles Elle shaking her head, Claire laughs again feeling almost _happy_…but why would she? She just committed a crime.

'Ya know, Cheerleader?' Elle says her voice steady and low, 'you are quite the first time criminal,'

'I am aren't I?' Laughs Claire, 'but there will _not_ be a second time!'

'Why, little miss goody-goody afraid of the law?' Quips Elle her eyes glancing over to the younger girl briefly.

'That nickname has got to go!' States Claire her voice although angry beholds a hint of amusement; as she gives a light smile to Elle.

--

**Authors Note: **_**Well there it is the long awaited 5**__**th**__** chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And the next chapter will be uploaded sooner…promise.**_

_**--**_

**Randomness:**

_**Fact: **_**The bullfrog is the only animal that never sleeps!**

**-**

**Person 1: 'Can you do me a favor?'**

**Person 2: 'Yeah sure,'**

**Person 1: 'Stop breathing!'**


	6. An unexpected attraction

**Authors Note: **_**Hello all *Waves* I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**And thanks for all the reviews.**_

_**--**_

It had seemed like forever since they had been driving although Claire knew it wasn't her ongoing glances at the time saw to that. It was quiet and had been for a while, Elle who despite Claire's voiced opinion was still driving as fast as the conditions would allow; her face neutral with no emotion.

Claire had been staring out the window her eyes fixed to the eclipse, wondering if it had something to do with the loss of her abilities. She didn't mind the fact they were gone a part of her was glad to be able to feel pain again, and yet there was still that small part of her that missed being un-breakable.

She wondered if Elle missed having her abilities, more than likely she did. To Elle her ability was a way of having control, being able to feel strong; without them she was as normal as everyone else.

'We should find a pay phone; your dad will be expecting a call.' Elle said quite loudly staring at the road in front of her, Claire nodded in reply although realized the older girl had not noticed.

'Yeah,'

'We should also get something to eat, I'm starved!' Elle added briefly looking at Claire,

'Why didn't you just steal some food like you did the petrol?' Claire teased lightly her eyes unable to resist tracing the older women's smile; her blonde hair draped across her face and the only thing Claire wanted to do was brush it back.

_Stop thinking like that! What's wrong with you? _

Claire internally smacked herself adverting her gaze away from Elle, trying hard to focus on something else…anything!

'This place will have to do,' Elle sighs pulling Claire from her wandering thoughts, the car pulled up heavily tires screeching a fraction from the speed Elle was traveling at. Claire almost grimaced at the sight of the run down shop that was close by, well what was left of it.

From what the younger blonde could see the shop had been around a while with a rusted roof, washed out paint and a few too many broken windows. Although that didn't deter Elle's enthusiasm as she almost jumped out of the car, knocking lightly on Claire's window.

'What?!'

'You coming in or what Cheer-leader?' Elle asks a small shake of the head becoming Claire's reply, as she watched the older blonde turn on heel. A slight sadistic smile gracing her features as she gave Claire a small wink then disappeared into the 'ye old shop'

It was weird. How even just one gesture, big or small from Elle made Claire's stomach flip. Her cheeks flushed as she shook the older girls' almost playful look from her mind.

_This has to stop! Elle is basically the enemy…_Claire thought unbuckling her seat belt as to breathe a little easier. Only now thinking into what Elle's devious wink could have meant, besides her first thought that consisted of her mind being in the gutter.

'Oh, come on!' Claire groaned opening the car door and running towards the shop,

_Why the hell does she have to be difficult?!_

--

The shop was dull and unhygienic one glance and even an idiot could tell you that, although cleanliness was the last thing on Elle's mind as she ravished through a rack of chips trying to decided what one she would prefer.

The cashier was an old looking guy, with a medium length beard to match his balding head. His eyes studied the young girl with curiosity, whether it be that of her rushed browsing through numerous confectionary treats or simply because she was very well the first customer he had been graced with in a long, _long_ time.

Elle couldn't care less for his curious stare but had given up mere minutes ago with her own stare, one a bit less innocent and consisting of flying daggers and warnings…he went unfazed by her tough outer-exterior, giving her a tooth-less smile and friendly nod.

_If I had my abilities you wouldn't be smiling so cheerily!_

Elle quietly thought scoffing under her breath, it was only then did she realize Claire running towards her a hurried image to her movement.

'I know what you're up to,' Breathed the younger girl heavily as she stopped a few feet from her intended target.

Although Elle was none the wiser to what the cheer-leader was on about she put on a sly smirk, daring Claire to follow through with her accusations.

'And what may that be Pom-pom?'

Silence, as Claire fought to catch her breath.

'You…you were gunna steal again…'

Elle gave a small laugh crossed with a sigh, her eyes lingering upon Claire's before looking at the cashier and pointing rather bluntly.

'I couldn't steal from this place if I tried, I'm basically under surveillance.'

Claire followed Elle's pointed arm her eyes falling upon the man.

'Really? You steal from a tough petrol man, but you're afraid to steal from him?' Laughed Claire almost proud that Elle hadn't intended to wrong the law; 'Looks like I had a bigger impact on you than first thought.' She teased.

'Oh please, the only impact you had on me was nausea.' Retorted Elle her electric blue eyes drilling into Claire's making the younger blonde suddenly nervous.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Claire looked back at Elle with her mouth slightly ajar, words seeming a huge feat and only mumbles were managed.

'What's that? Lost for words?' Elle laughs her eyes unmoving as she stares at the younger blonde.

'We, should…uh I mean I should probably call my dad,' Stutters Claire, internally kicking herself for her shattered voice box and higher than normal tone. Elle seems to contemplate this, her eye looking to the floor in deep thought as a small smile creeps to her lips, although when no words are spoken Claire takes it upon herself to leave the shop heading in the general direction of a pay phone.

--

Her fingers quickly punch in the numbers as she moves the phone closer to her ear, waiting for the familiar sound of the dial tone.

'Hello,' Comes a suspicious voice one Claire finds comfort in,

'Dad, it's me.' Claire says quickly.

Breathing a small sigh of utter relief Noah gives a slight chuckle.

'Are you okay?'

His words are carefully chosen like they always are; his voice still beheld a defensive, serious tone as though he was talking to one of his co-workers, although a hint of love and softness surrounded his words.

'I'm fine dad, is Sylar…'

'Sylar has been taking care of.'

There's a slight pause, as though he isn't too sure as to continue but quite quickly his mind is made up.

'And Elle, has she giving you any trouble?'

Claire smiles lightly.

'No, she's been good, everything's fine.'

'Okay,' He seems un-sure maybe just overprotective, Claire can understand her dads concerns surrounding Elle, although the small moments where she's seen Elle in a whole new light have eased her worries…Elle seems almost _normal _at times.

'Dad, I have to go, I'm about to run out of time.' Says Claire quickly wishing she had more money with her.

'Alright, be careful I'll see you soon.' Noah replies somewhat hesitant, 'I love you Claire-bear.'

'I love you to dad.' Claire voices quietly slowly hanging the phone up, her decision to let out a shaky breath is stopped dead as she hears a dark chuckle from behind her, followed by a disapproving tut.

'I knew he couldn't resist asking about me,' Elle quips in a low tone causing Claire to turn in her direction. 'Checking to see if I've killed anyone,'

'That's not what he was doing?' Replies the younger girl shaking her head to convince Elle, although all words seem to be lost on the women as she steps forward,

'You're not a very good liar Claire,' she laughs amused stepping so close that Claire is almost certain she has no clue what _personal space _means.

'I...I don't…' Claire painfully mumbles the close proximity making her blush slightly, Elle seems somewhat interested in her lack of sentence making skills smiling slightly.

'What's the matter pom-pom?' She asks,

If Claire could form a sentence she would have lectured Elle about the importance of personal space! But due to that being not an option she gave her a glare that could take out even the toughest of men, only faulting when their eyes met

Elle was smiling in a evil sort of way her eyes seeming to never leave Claire's face and this made the younger girl 'hot under the collar' so to speak. Without a moment's thought Claire's eye fell onto Elle's mouth, desperately wanting to know what it would be like to kiss her.

'We…should uh get back to the, car.'

Claire quickly says trying her best to cool her skin which by now felt like it was on fire.

_Stop being an idiot, walk away! Elle doesn't think of you like that!_

Claire thought although unable to follow her own advice she stayed perfectly still, her eyes studying the ground with every effort to make it look natural.

_Doesn'..!_

Again her mind screamed causing the younger girl to shut her eyes tightly, only opening when she felt a light hand on her own.

It was Elle's; Claire immediately looked up seeing the older women staring at their entwined hands as though even she was surprised by her own actions, she refused to look back at Claire as the younger girl spoke her name.

'Elle?'

Claire's skin was burning from Elle's grasp almost unbearably yet at the same time it was comforting. She studied the older girls' features for only a few seconds before stepping a fraction closer, her fingers brushing the few strands of hair that draped down Elle's face edging the blonde to look at her.

When Elle complied Claire noticed a certain confused look in the older girls' eyes, but as soon as it had come it went, being replaced by that of hunger…and not the kind for food.

Claire breathed heavily as she slowly moved forward lightly cupping Elle's face her whole body becoming alive as Elle finally closed the gap their lips at first light upon each others. Then gradually each became more confident Claire eagerly pushing Elle against the wall as she explored every part of her mouth, hearing a small sigh escape the older girl.

She could feel Elle's hands on her lower back pulling her closer, keeping them together as they kissed hungrily. It was from lack of oxygen that they ended the invigorating kiss leaning their foreheads together as they breathed slowly, Claire quivering slightly as Elle's hot breath reached her skin.

She smiled briefly as she thought back mere minutes ago, changing her mind that maybe Elle _does _think of her in _that _way.

--

**Author Note: **_**Okay so I hope you liked this chapter, it took me a while to write as my writers block seemed to not want to leave. *Sighs* but I finally produced another chapter and hopefully the next one won't take as long.**_

_**Please review *Gives puppy dog eyes***_

_**--**_

**Randomness:**

**If you don't care where you are…then you aren't lost.**

**An effective way to deal with predators is to taste terrible.**


	7. The end of the eclipse

**Authors Note: **_***Runs to Fanfiction, throws 7**__**th**__** chapter!* I am so sorry for not updating sooner! It's been so long, forgive me? *Gets on knees, begs.* I have been SO busy lately and haven't had time to update, which seems to be a pattern with me ^-^ Yes I am floored in many ways. **_

_**Okay so I just wanted to give a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed, *Gives my loyal reviewers a cyber cookie* on with the story…enjoy.**_

_**-- **_

Claire wasn't sure what to make of Elle as the older women walked quickly towards the car, her hair blowing slightly as the cool wind captured it. Claire's body was still buzzing, her head becoming confused as to what just happened. Did Elle kiss her because she wanted to? Or was she just picking up on what Claire was feeling? Maybe it was a mind game…Elle was great at mind games.

'So what's the deal with Sylar?'

Elle asks her tone low as she turned to face Claire.

'What…?'

Claire replies barely holding herself together as her eyes fall on to Elle. Watching her electric blue eyes drill into her.

'You know, are we still on the run…or not?'

'Um…Dad said it's all taken care of, so I guess we can head back.'

Answered Claire, shaking any thought of Elle out her head. Elle gave a quick nod and Claire couldn't help but smile as she chucked the car keys in her direction.

'You can drive this time, I'm beat.'

Elle states a small smile accompanying her words.

'What, you don't want drive like a maniac and almost get us killed?'

Laughs Claire walking over to the car and sliding in the front seat, she waits as Elle hops in the passenger side, her smile still firmly stuck on her face. _Stop smiling like an idiot! _She curses, yet keeps smirking.

'For the record not everyone drives at a snails' pace like you,'

Quips Elle slapping Claire lightly on the arm, sending shivers through the younger girl.

---

Claire purposely drove slower then what the speed limit said, whether it be to annoy Elle or just the fact that the more time they had in the car, the better the chances were that they could talk. Although judging by Elle's shallow breathing and lack of sarcastic retorts, she was going to do more sleeping then constructive chit-chat.

Slowing the car a fraction Claire turned to look at the slumped Elle.

Her blonde hair draped lightly over her face as her head rested against the window. She seemed peaceful, if anything Claire would say innocent. But knew better then to assume things, the fact that Elle had tried to kill her more than once put her in the dangerous category.

Well, considering Claire can't die…it's more like the _heading towards stupid, but! Still dangerous _category.

Blinking away her confusing thoughts Claire turned her attention back to the road, her eyes looking upon the eclipse. It seemed to have lasted forever, casting a shadowed light over the streets.

The sudden memory that she in fact had no abilities anymore hit her.

What if something happened?

What if she got injured badly?

She had never really thought about the whole situation of not being able to heal. To her it was always there, a reassurance if you will. Even if sometimes she thought of it as a burden.

Stealing a quick glance towards Elle she breathed out lightly, trying to take control of her rising panic.

To her surprise Elle was a wake, what was more surprising was the fact Claire hadn't been insulted or in the firing line of one of Elle's twisted mind games.

Claire held back her words as she noticed Elle's eyes in the reflection of the window; they were empty as though her mind was somewhere else, and although she was looking intently out the window Claire could tell she wasn't seeing anything.

'Elle,'

Spoke Claire softly, the older women turned at the sound of her name although barely registered her surroundings.

Claire's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, if anything in concern.

'Hey, Elle.'

She said again, this time more loudly.

Blinking a few times Elle gave her a withering glare, then quirked an eyebrow as though waiting for the younger girl to continue.

Claire again gave a look of confusion; she wanted to know what Elle had been thinking about. What had made her electric eyes become so empty, so lost.

But due to the intense stare and the fact that she was mere blocks away from her house she shut her mouth, quickly reverting her eye line to the road and muttering under her breath a barely audible _nothing_.

---

Elle watched as Noah came walking briskly from the house, her stomach churning as she gripped the car seat tightly.

She couldn't help but envy Claire.

A nice home, loving parents.

Things she had dreamed of almost every night, wished that for one day she could have. It was like reaching to grab a star, impossible…yet somehow you can't help but imagine.

Miracles happen right?

Indeed, she had stopped believing in miracles a long time ago. It seemed that for so long all she was trying to do was please her father, rather ironic seeming as he never did much care for her wellbeing.

Plentiful tests and experiments when she was younger proved that, and although she couldn't remember much of what had happened to her, she would dream…constantly she would see flash backs, memories perhaps. They were vivid, there was no way they weren't real.

Her father was always there and she was constantly in pain, surrounded by people she didn't know.

They were a blur, and when she woke only scattered bit and pieces were all she could remember.

Shaking her head slightly to put a stop to her thinking Elle shifted uncomfortably as Claire pulled into the drive way. She could now see Noah walking toward the car, his face hard. Professional.

'Home sweet home!'

Beamed Claire, this made Elle glare.

_Why did the cheer-leader get to have everything? _

Claire turned to face Elle, her eyes were soft.

This fascinated Elle, just the pure fact that after everything Claire had been through she still held a sense of innocence. Her nature being that of kind always caring.

She couldn't understand how Claire could be so trusting of people, if there was one thing in life Elle had learned it was to trust nobody but yourself.

Elle jumped noticeably as Noah quickly opened her door. His eyes barely registering her presents as he looked over to his daughter.

'Everything alright?'

He questioned.

'Everything's fine dad,'

Claire breathed out heavily; Elle could feel her eyes on her but refused to look anywhere but at her feet.

'Good, that's good.' Spoke Noah, 'Elle.'

He finally acknowledged nodding in greeting, pulling herself together Elle looked up with her usual dry smile.

'Mr. Bennett,' she said with a mocked smile, 'Good to see Gabrielle didn't injure you _too _badly.'

Her words were pitted with dark sarcasm as she eyed off a large cut above his eye. Noah gave her a slight warning look but spoke with a light tone.

'Without his powers, he's no threat.' There was a pause as he moved in closer to Elle, 'You're no threat either Elle.'

His voice was but a whisper Making Elle's stomach do back flips.

'Dad!'

Claire said loudly, obviously hearing quite well what had been said. Her face was shocked, but Elle also saw a hint of rage at her father's words. Noah merely stood back allowing Elle to get out of the car as Claire did the same. Glancing over briefly at Elle.

--

Claire's house was welcoming, Elle had been here before but it seemed different. Most of her visits to the Bennett's house weren't exactly good memories, ending a lot of the time in her electrocuting herself. Not something she enjoyed at all!

'Where's mum?'

Came Claire's voice Elle looked over at Noah, the man simply smiled as he walked closer to Claire.

'It's not safe here; Lyle and your Mother have been taking to safe place.' He gave Claire's shoulder a squeeze. 'Don't worry Claire they're fine.'

Elle couldn't hold back her dry laugh.

She wasn't quite sure why she had vocalized her thoughts; she wasn't even sure why she had laughed. Although the niggling feeling of envy began to rise again.

Her father wouldn't have looked out for her like Noah does for his family.

She was put in dangerous situations all the time when she was at the company, not to mention that half the time she had to rely completely on herself to survive.

But, Claire.

Claire had Noah, she had her mother.

Not to mention her ability to heal.

_Talk about drawing the short straw_

Elle thought as she silently cursed her life. She noticed Noah staring at her his eyes drilling into her own.

'Something funny Elle?'

He said with a dark tone, Elle wasn't quite sure how to respond although just as she was about to Noah adverted his attention looking out the window. His eyes were locked solely on the eclipse, well what was left of it.

The room filled with light as once again the sun appeared, casting a soft glow over both Noah and Elle.

There was a long silence before Noah's phone rang, the man not even flinching as he answered. Voice stricken with a slight gruff tone.

'_Noah Bennett…Yes, okay... How?!...He couldn't have just-he hasn't got his abilities…alright, I'll be right there.'_

'Dad…?'

Claire said her voice searching for what the conversation had been about, although her father merely placed a chased kiss on her forehead, smiling slightly.

'Something's come up Claire, I have to go out for a bit…' He paused as Claire tried to interrupted, she stopped herself briefly as she noticed her father's concerned expression.

'It's Sylar isn't it?'

Noah nodded ever so slightly; Elle wasn't sure whether to be scared or relieved. I mean if Sylar escaped he must have had his abilities back, and she sure missed hers. She would have liked to give Noah a half jolted zap!

'Just stay here Claire, don't leave the house. I'll be back as soon as I can.' Said Noah

'Dad, Wait…' Claire looked at Elle then back to her father, her eyes pleading.

'Elle,' Noah said almost nicely, she noticed the worry in his eyes for his daughter, only a few times did her father ever have the same look. He drew in a long breath and finally continued. 'I want you to stay here; it would be safer for both of you if you stay together.'

'Oh, great! More time with miss Goody-goody!'

Quipped Elle, although contrary to her words gave Noah a small nod. She wasn't exactly gun-ho on leaving the house and being an easy target for Sylar. She hated being weak, under someone else's control…she figured it stemmed back to when she was little, probably one of the many _top secret _experiments she went through. Powerless to stop her pain or to protect herself.

She snapped quickly from her train of thought as she heard Noah leave, the sound of the door slamming shut echoed in her head as she looked over to Claire, the younger girl although possessing a small half hearted smile in the direction of Elle seemed scared, worried.

Elle knew Sylar had attacked Claire, numerous times. She could understand why the girl would be scared, she had no abilities. If Sylar got to her there would be no stopping him. At this thought Elle shivered slightly, sure she hated Claire…but not enough to want to see her dead.

'So…'

Claire said slowly, Elle watched her fidget almost nervously with her top. A blush creeping to her face when she noticed Elle looking at her, seriously! Elle did not get this girl.

One minute she could be throwing insults, the next she looks all shy and barely able to get a sentence out.

'I think, um we should talk.'

Spoke Claire, her voice wavering more than a man on a tightrope. Elle knew she didn't have the best social skills, but was under the impression that there was something on Claire's mind, something that she obviously was not too sure about. Before Elle had a chance to speak a loud breaking of glass filled the house. The sound came from up stairs and within moments Claire had ran up.

Elle a little dismissive to risk her life reluctantly followed, whether out of curiosity or just to make sure Claire didn't get herself killed she didn't know.

--

**Authors Note: **_**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I re-read it and it came out a little scattered…so I'm not too sure if it makes complete sense. Plz tell me what you think.**_

_**Also I was thinking of having some flash backs of Elle's past in the next chapter, good idea or not?**_

_**--**_

**Randomness: **

**Your brain is more active sleeping than it is watching TV. **

**-**

**Will always admit when I'm wrong…I've just never had to do it yet!**

**The probability of seeing someone you know increases dramatically when you are with someone you don't want to been seen with ^-^**

…**Feels like doing some housework, so I'm going to sit down till the feeling passes.**


End file.
